happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaky
Flaky is a shy, red porcupine with white flaky dandruff on her quills (hence her name). She is known for being a coward and scared of many things, resulting in her often laughing nervously. However, on occasion, she has had moments of bravery and faced her fears. It has also been shown that she is a close friend to Flippy knowing personal information and about his condition. However, she is known to fear his other state, Fliqpy. She has multiple fears and is very cautious of the state around her. As a result, she knows what it's like to die and knows what happens when death arrives. Trivia * Her gender was once a big debate for fans. In early 2012, it was announced by the creators that she was indeed female. * She is mostly shipped with Flippy, which is the most popular couple in the fandom. * Flaky has psoriasis, a disease that involves flaking of the scalp. * She may just have pantophobia, which is the fear of everything. * According to Flaky's "Collect Them All" card, she is banned from balloon shops due to her quills.1 She also mentions on her MySpace that she is also banned from glass shops and party shops. * Flaky is the character most paired up with other characters in fanart, possibly due to the fact that she is one of the only four females in the show. * Flaky seems pigeon-toed at many times, usually when she is nervous. However, it will occasionally happen when she is not nervous, scared, or shocked, most noticeably in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, when she is walking with Cuddles to the roller coaster. Gallery S1E6_Noswimming.png|Flaky knows how to read. Flaky_Goalie.jpg Goalie_Flaky.jpg Crouch.png 4.jpg HarmoniousGrandDragonfly-size restricted.gif|Flaky throwing up all over the bathroom. PA22.png|Nutty has to call 911 because Flaky has an allergic reaction to peanuts. Snow_place_to_go.JPG.jpg|Flaky is going insane! This_Is_Your_Knife_Z.png_(4).png S3E17_Unexpectedguest.png S3E17_Ohhey.png S3E17_Shy_Flaky.png S3E17_Playing.png S3E17_Lunch.png S3E17_Fullbelly.png S3E17_What's_with_my_belly.png S3E17_Totherestroom.png S3E17_Period.png|Flaky had her period. S3E17_Sweaty.png S3E17_Whatwasieating.png S3E17_Flaky_with_Plunger.png STV1E1.1_Cuddles_and_Flaky_in_Roller_Coaster.png WTracks13.png WTracks17.png TWSotT FlakyVomit1.png|Flaky pukes on the roller coaster upside down. TWSotT FlakyVomit2.png TWSotT FlakyVomit3.png 88582524852.png|Flaky is scared of a chick. Hike_1.jpg|But she's not scared of an eaglet. TAH1.png TAH4.png Sniffles_exploration_team.png NuttyDiscobearFlaky.PNG.png Jumping_flaky.JPG.jpg Don't_cry,_I'll_take_you_home.PNG.png Upantlers.png Everyone is sad at the deaths.png Happy_Tree_Friends_039-flaky.jpg Angry_Flaky.png S3E9_SF_Flaky.png S3E9_Flaky_choosing_a_bathroom.png S3E9_Flaky_washes_her_hands.PNG.png 180px-Birthday singing.png S3E16 Lammychoke.png S3E16 Flaky.png Comeon.png 41LIS.png 42LIS.png S1E6 Water You Wading For Cud call Flak.PNG.png S1E6 Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png S1E6_Hhhhfdst.png Flakyfallsoff.png Ski_Ya,_Wouldn't_Wanna_Be_Ya.png SkiYa2.png SkiYa26.png SkiYa47.png SkiYa50.png SkiYa51.png SkiYa52.png SkiYa55.png SkiYa63.png Flakyintears.png Cantflyaplane.png Flaky and PePe 1.png|Flaky & her older brother in diapers PePe. Flaky and PePe 2.png Flaky and PePe 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Golden Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Golden Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Golden Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Nighttime Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Nighttime Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Nighttime Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Golden Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Golden Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Golden Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Nighttime Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Nighttime Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed Nighttime Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Poopy Golden Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Poopy Golden Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Poopy Golden Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Nighttime Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Nighttime Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Pooped Nighttime Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Poopy Messy Golden Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Nighttime Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Nighttime Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe In His Peed & Pooped Messy Nighttime Diaper 3.png Flaky and PePe Without His Diaper 1.png Flaky and PePe Without His Diaper 2.png Flaky and PePe Without His Diaper 3.png Flaky and Jay Jay 1.png|Flaky & her other brother Jay Jay. Flaky and Jay Jay 2.png Flaky and Kimimeeky.png|Flaky and her sister Kimimeeky. Flaky_With_Kimimeeky_Jay_Jay_and_PePe_1.png|Flaky and her siblings. Flaky_With_Kimimeeky_Jay_Jay_and_PePe_2.png Flaky_With_Kimimeeky_Jay_Jay_and_PePe_3.png Links https://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Flaky Category:Canon Characters Category:Rodents Category:Shy Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Cowards Category:Mentally-Unstable Category:Porcupines Category:Female Characters Category:Frail Characters Category:Earless Characters Category:Characters with phobias